The Adventures of Captain Alfred
by Disliked
Summary: Good news everyone! America is a hero! bad new? So is every other country...  Hetalia/Marvel universe crossover. Oh, should I mentions some pairings? FINE JEEZ! AmexBela, AmexLich, UkxBelg. Then later we gots a bit of AustxHung and CanaxUkr
1. Chapter 1

Hey there girls and boys :D

This is a prizefic for Silver Wolf Ilya, and i'm pretty sure its gonna be a continuing series.

Also, I took a chance on the plot, so I really hope you like it Silver ;_;

* * *

><p>"Hey England?" America said from England's Kitchen. England sat on his couch in the living room, messing with the weird metal puzzlebox thingy. America hates when he's ignored. "YO! ENGLAND!" America said walking up to him and staring at him. England continued to fiddle with the puzzle. America was fed up and he snatched the the strange puzzle from him.<p>

"Hey Fatass! Is it customary to snatch other people's belongings from their hands in your country!" England scolded America. America quickly turned parts and flipped small switches, rolled things into place. England scoffed and smirked. "Good luck Yankee, I've been working on that stupid thing for yea-" But he was interrupted by a loud sound and a bright light. "W-What! You solved it!" England said as the puzzle show bright in America's hands.

"Yea dude, this thing is nothin' compared to a Rubik's cube. Not only that I've beat every Legend of Zelda game ever..." America said looking at the now floating puzzle. "W-whats happening Iggy?"

"Y-you solved the puzzle! You get to make a wish!" England said getting off the couch and watching the puzzle float in the air. Suddenly the puzzle spoke in a loud booming voice.

"**Alfred F. Jones! You have completed me! Make your wish!**" The puzzle shook the room when it spoke.

"Sweet dude! Can I wish for unlimited wishes!" America said jumping up and down.

"**No...**" America stopped jumping.

"Aww..." He looked very disappointed.

"**Make your wish Alfred!" **The puzzle said, its voice almost assaulting the ears.

"Now Al, please wish for something ra-" But America cut him off and yelled out his wish.

"I WISH EVERYONE COULD BE AN AWESOME HERO LIKE ME!" America's looked so proud of the wish he had made as the puzzle glowed blindingly bright. The countries shielded there eyes.

"**WISH GRANTED!**" The puzzle boomed a final time. America took his hands away from his eyes. Something was different. He was a bit taller, his posture was better, and his muscles were...really big. He was wearing a strange costume. Very familiar looking. Once he got his vision completely back he recognized the costume instantly.

"H-H-HOLY SHIT ENGLAND! I'M CAPTAIN AMERICA!" America had indeed become none other than the legendary superhero.

"AMERICA YOU STUPID TWAT! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME! UGH! I CAN'T MOVE!" America looked over to England and almost fainted.

"ENGLAND! Y-you're Iron Man!" England had also become a superhero. "Dude you look so awesome right now!" England blushes and goes back to yelling.

"W-why can't I move?" America walked over to him.

"Activate the armor dude..." He said, looking at England's face through the opening.

"Uh...ok, A-activate?" The armor starts up and the face plate closes. "Whoa...this is actually really cool..." He said standing up straight.

"I know dude this is awesome!" America stopped and looked over his shoulder. "OH MY GOD DUDE NO WAY!" He reaches on his back and equips his shield. "THIS IS THE SHIELD!" He swings his shield in front of him and exclaims proudly. "ALL WHO OPPOSE THE SHIELD MUST YIELD!"

"Hey, whats this..." England had a note taped to his chest. The note read _"You are now a superhero, courtesy of Alfred F. Jones A.K.A Captain America."_ It was a black letter in elegant gold print.

"Whats that dude?" America said looking over at Iron Iggy.

"Oh no... how many other people do you think you turned into superheroes Alfred?" As soon as he says this America's Phone goes off.

* * *

><p>I think this was pretty cool...<p>

anyway, lets see who the other nation tans get to be :D

With Love,

~Disliked


	2. Chapter 2

I was so pleased that I got so many reviews so quick I just had to post a new chapter as soon as I could!

Here's chapter 2 guys, hope you enjoy :D

* * *

><p>America looked a his phone. It read "Mattster".<p>

"Who is it America?" England asked walking over to him.

"Uh... I don't know..." America picks up his phone. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Don't play stupid bub! What did you do to me!" Canada said yelling through the phone.

"Oh! Heya bro! You'll never believe what happened to me and Iggy! W-why did you call me bub... no way...Mat... ARE YOU WOLVERINE!" America said yelling excitedly.

"YES! I ALSO HAVE A NOTE SAYING THAT THIS IS BECAUSE OF YOU!" Canada yelled, with a small growl.

"Whoa, relax bro, you got like one of the coolest heroes..." America said, now wondering how many other people were turned into heroes.

"What do you mean I got a hero?" Canada asked, still completely confused as to what is going on.

"Well I kinda solved this weird puzzle thingy that England had and it gave me a wish, so I wished that everyone could be an awesome hero like me. Then there was this bright light and when we could see again, I was Captain America and Iggy was Iron Man." Canada's voice trembled.

"H-how many other people are heroes bro?" Canada said, the worry in his voice growing with each word.

"I don't know yet... hold up I have another call Matty." America switched his call.

"AHHHHHHHH AMERICA!" It was Italy.

"Sup Italy, wha-" But Italy cut him off yelling again.

"L'UOMO RAGNO!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"W-what? OH SHIT NO WAY DUDE!" America realizing what was going on. "You are so freaking lucky! You got Spider-Man!" America exclaimed excitedly.

"NOOOOOO! NO NO NO! I do not want to be L'uomo Ragno! It is too much responsibility!" Italy was clearly crying, It was obvious even over the phone.

"Sorry dude, you know how it goes. With great power and all that..." America hangs up the phone and begins to text something.

"What are you texting Al?" Iggy asked while looking at his hand.

"Sending a text to every nation to ask who is a superhero." America said not picking his head up from his phone.

"Oh...hey what can this Iron bloke do anyways?" England said still staring into the circle in his hand. America rolled his eyes and began to sing.

"_Tony Stark makes you feel, he's the cool exec with a heart of steel. As Iron Man all jets ablaze, he fights and smites with repulsor rays."_ America recited this perfectly while still texting.

"Repulsor rays..." as soon as England said this his hand lit up. He started firing his beam into his own face. "AHHHHHHHHH HOOOT! REPULSOR RAYS DEACTIVATE!" The beam stopped and England patted his face in an attempt to cool it. "Fucking shit that is dangerous!"

"Only for the person it's pointed at..." America had sent his text and was now smirking at England.

"Oh, you think you're so cool Captain America! Take this! Repulsor ray!" He pointed at America and in the blink of an eye America had his shield up.

"Not cool dude!" America jumps out of the beam and throws his shield at England's head. With a loud CLONG England's beam stops and he hits the ground.

"Ow you wanker! That thing hurts like hell!" America's shield bounces off the wall and back into his hand. "How in the hell did you do that?" England said after seeing such an amazing feat.

"Captain America's shield always comes back to him dude..." He said putting his shield on his back. "Now no more friendly fire or I'm turning you into prince Albert in a can." He said offering his hand to England. As America stood over him England couldn't help but feel the overpowering leadership that Captain America almost radiates.

"R-right..." England said taking his hand and standing up. "So has anyone responded to your text yet?

"Huh? Oh right." America checks his phone and makes a face of almost complete shock.

"W-what? There can't be that many right?" America turns to England slowly.

"Over one hundred and fifty...".

* * *

><p>There's chapter two :D<p>

Hope I update fast enough for you guys, the next chapter is gonna be up later ;)

Next chapter is gonna have the first ever superhero UN meeting, see you there ^_^

With Love,

~Disliked


	3. Chapter 3

"ARE YOU BLODDY KIDDING! Alfred...you've gone and turned the whole world into super heroes!" England yelled.

"You think I don't know that!" America said, starting up a new text.

"What are you doing now?" England said, opening up his face plate again.

"Calling an emergency UN meeting..." America said in a commanding fashion.

"G-good idea..." He was shocked at his levelheadedness.

"Okay sent, and anyone who can fly should be there soon. So pick me up and lets get going." America said holding his arms up.

"W-what!" Can't you fly?" England reeled back at his words.

"No dude, Captain America can't fly! Now pick me up dude, you can take us to the meeting!" He said wrapping his arms around Iron Iggy's shoulders.

"O-o-okay..." He immediately closed to face plate again to hide his blush. He picked up America bridal style and walked them out the door. "S-so how do I fly again? Also, how do I know how to get there..."

"Jeez dude, I know you read the freaking comics! Now stop messing around and crouch then extend your body to get us flying then the GPS in your suit should take us to the UN. Also, don't drop me." England nods and does as his captain says. They take off, England is a bit wobbly at first but he gets the hang of it after awhile.

"America, this is so wicked!" He said continuing on his course.

"This isn't even the coolest part! Wait till we fight some crime!" America said surprisingly courageous for being hundreds of feet above ground.

"Speaking of which... my sensor things are picking up a bank robbery... right below us!" Iron Iggy said looking down below them. They could see the two men running out of a bank in ski masks. They had Uzis and were dropping money out of duffle bags.

"Really? Robbing a bank with ski masks on? They couldn't think of anything more original?" Iron Iggy stopped and hovered in place.

"Sticking to the classics I suppose..." England said. America smirked and pushed himself out of England's hands. "AMERICA NO!" England yelled reaching out his hand. America straightened out and dropped at an astonishing speed.

"Here comes the Cap bomb!" He yelled as he took his shield off and held it in front to him.

"What the hell!" One of the robbers yelled as America dropped in front of him slamming his shield onto the ground, smashing it into dust and knocking them both down. America jumped on one robber and wailed on his head with his mighty shield.

"You son of a bitch!" The other yelled robber yelled. Still shrouded in dust he held up his gun and started firing, only to hear it clank against metal.

"Not so fast." As the dust cleared Iron Iggy stood in between him and America. He tilted his head at an empty running car parked in front of the bank. "That your get away car?"

"Yea! So what!" The robber yelled. Iron Iggy pointed his hand at the car and fired his repuslor. The car exploded in a fiery inferno. The bank robber let out a few small whimpers before Iron Iggy spoke again.

"You wana give up?" Iron Iggy said, pointing his hand at him. The bank robber dropped his gun and put his hands in the air.

"Smart boy." England said putting down his hand and turning around to look at the Cap. "America! Are you insane! Warn me next time you do something like that!"

"Ha! Sorry dude, it was pretty cool though, right?" He said smiling at him. When his back was turned the robber reaches behind his back and pulls out a handgun, and points it at Iron Iggy. "England look out!" America spins around and hammer throws his shield into the mans stomach. With a bone crushing thud it hits the man in the stomach.

"T-thanks Al..." England said turning back around and looking at the unconscious crook. America walks over to the robber and stands over him.

"Are you stupid for a living? You just shot at him with an Uzi, what made you think a pistol would work?" The man did not respond for obvious reasons.

"My armor has apparently alerted the authorities apparently. The'll take it from here um... Captain." America turned around and gave him a thumbs up.

"Lets get back to that meeting huh?" America said walking up to England.

"Yea..." England took America in his arms again and they took off for the UN. When they finally arrived they were stunned to find so many people there already. All of them were different super heroes. they all retained there faces, but had the body of the superhero they were supposed to be. It looked pretty natural for almost all of them.

"HEY FATASS!" Prussia was waiting by the door.

"Sup Prussia...or should I say DEADPRUSSIA!" America said while Prussia stood in front of them with a red and black costume on.

"Yes! I know I'm Deadpool! I also got this note saying it was you who did this to me!" Prussia yelled as people started to turn to look at them

"I'm a FREAK!" Romano yelled while charging up to America. He didn't seem to be and different until he hopped up almost a full flight of stairs and punched America in the face. Sending him through a wall. "Whoa... That was so cool!" He said turning to the crowd, who watched in silence. Before anyone could react a shield came flying in through the hole in the wall, striking Romano in the head, and bouncing backing into America's hand as he walked back through the wall.

"Hey America, what the hell It's your fault he's like that you ass!" Belgium yelled as she jumped from the third row all the way up to him.

"God damn it, she's Spider-woman!" America said as he held up his shield to block her. Only to have Iron Iggy block for him.

"I happen to think this is pretty cool!" England said to an enraged Spider-Belgium.

"COOL! I look like a shaved bear!" Switzerland yelled from the second row.

"Switzy please try and relax." Lichtenstein said, holding her brother's arm.

"Yes, please relax Switzerland, you got a really awesome hero. You got the Punisher! I think Lichtenstein got X-23..." America yelled from the door, still standing in front of Iggy and Belgium in a shove fight.

"REALX! I'LL BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT!" Switzerland said reaching for his guns.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" A booming voice that sounded of pure rage exclaimed. It was Germany, and he was already mid transformation. In an instant, he was none other than the incredible Hulk. "NOW WE BE QUIET AND LET FLAG MAN SPEAK! OR HULK SMASH YOU'RE TINY BOOOOONES!" Switzerland shivered and sat down while England and Belgium took there hands off each other and quickly scurried to their seats.

"Thanks Hulk, I was about to start kicking everyone's asses." Germany-Hulk turned to him with pure fury in his eyes.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT HULLLK!" The Hulk leaped up into America's face and stared him dead in the eyes. America had his arms folded and stared right back. This made him even angrier. he lifter up his enormous fist to punch America but before he could do anything Canada jumped on his back and slid his claws into him.

"I got your back bro!" Canada yelled as he stabbed Germany repeatedly in the side. Canada thought he would finally be the hero until Germany grabs his arm and takes Canada by the arms and legs. Lifting him up over his head he rips Canada in half.

"MATTY!" America yelled as Hulk-Germany throws his half's across the UN hall. America went into a blind fury, hitting Hulk-Germany in the face with his shield. He tried to retaliate only to be blocked and struck again. The Hulk rose both his fist in the air and went to slam down on America, only to have him smash his shield into his abdomen. America does a roll around Hulk-Germany while he's stunned and smashes him in the back with the edge of his shield. As the Hulk is knocked forward America grabs him around his waist and starts to lean back. With a bit of struggling in the beginning, the Cap manages to suplex the green monster. America huffs and puffs as he gets to his feet. The Hulk lies there for a second before letting out a loud roar and getting to his feet again. As he picks up his arm to strike he Cap, Italy stands in between them.

"That is enough Germany! Please calm down..." Germany hesitates for a second before lowering his fist. He slowly begins his transformation into his normal self.

"We done taking swings at Captain America? Good. Now we can get this meeting started."

* * *

><p>Whew, that was an exciting chapter.<p>

Hope you enjoyed.

With Love,

~Disliked


	4. Chapter 4

Heres the next Chapter of the Captain's Adventures! :D

Also, YES I'M GOING TO FUCKING TELL YOU WHICH SUPERHERO ROMANO IS! NOW STFU ALREADY! ^_^

* * *

><p>Everyone watched as America walked over to Romano's seat and gently placed him down. He walks over to Canadareine's legs and picked them up. He takes them over to his other half and puts them together, he slides them into place like the worlds most disgusting puzzle. The halves started to join until they made a full body again. "You okay bro?"<p>

"Y-Yea... Thanks cap..." Canada said getting up and rubbing his neck. He walked over to his seat. America made his way to the podium while everyone still deathly silent. America got up to the podium and cleared his throat. "My friend and fellow countries, I have indeed put these super powers in your hands." A bit of gasping and talking surged through the nations. "Please! Calm down everyone. I know not all of you asked for this. But most of the hero's you have the powers of didn't ask for this either. As we all know, with great power comes great responsibility. We must all pony up and face the task of becoming the heroes we all know we can be!" The room erupts into applause. Captain America's leadership quality was absolutely outstanding, and everyone was surprised at how well he could rally the troops like he had just done.

"Wait one second America!" Iron Iggy said from his seat. "How are we supposed to know what powers we have?" The room went silent in wait for America's response. America closed his eyes and thought for a moment.

"Since this is my fault, I will sit and have a one on one conference with every single country!" The room cheered again. The way Captain America spoke, he almost commanded your trust and loyalty. "I'll tell you all about my hero first. I am Captain America. I have a small amount a strength, stamina, and durability. I say small because compared to most of you I'm just not very Incredible or Amazing or Invincible. But this shield... this is a symbol of my power and know, that no matter how powerful you think you are, If you stand in the way of freedom or justice, you will _fall to this shield._" The countries stood silent, all now having a new found fear for, and pride in of America.

Later on the conferences started. The first in line was Romano (America felt bad for knocking him out so he let him go first). He stepped in the separate UN room where America sat behind a desk piled with comic books. "Have a seat please Romano."

"Yea, whatever! My brother said I should apologize for hitting you earlier! So I'm sorry!" America was used to hearing angry apologies from England.

"Oh, no harm no foul, anyway, please take a seat." He held out his hand in the direction of the empty chair. Romano spun the chair around and sat on it backwards.

"So whats up with the super strength and crap?" Romano said bluntly.

"Well, please tell me about any other unusual symptoms." America said politely.

"I can lift like, as much as you can. Then I have these things around my wrist that shoots webs or something..." America tilted his head.

"But your brother said HE was Spider-man... hmmm..." America searched his collection for someone with Spider-man's powers. "Ah ha!" He said flipping through a Spider-man comic. "You have the same powers as Spider-man because your Ben Riley! Peter Parker's clone!"

"**WHAT!**" Romano said standing up and slamming his fist on the desk, leaving two fist prints in it. "I am a clone of my brother!"

"Yep, your not Spider-man though, if your Ben Riley, that means you're The Scarlet Spider." Romano started to calm down.

"T-The Scarlet Spider? That sounds pretty cool... but if me and Lovino have the same powers, how do you know HE'S not the clone!" America raised his eyebrow.

"You're wearing the Scarlet Spider costume dude..." America said holding up the comic with The Scarlet Spider on it. It showed that he was in fact The Scarlet Spider.

"Aww... crap." Romano said slumping down. "Is that all?"

"Yep, please send in the next person, I have a crapload of hero-countries to meet with." America said fixing up his comics.

"Right..." Romano said, slowly walking out of the office. "Yo, Goldie locks..." Romano said to France as he motioned to the door. France got up and spun around, then he danced into the office. As soon France stepped through the door America held up his hand.

"Stop... I already know who you are." He said closing his eyes.

"Ohhhh, do you little Alfred?" France said freezing in place and smiling.

"Yep. You're Thor, Norse god of thunder. You can fly, you have super strength, you can summon lightning bolts from the sky, you have an unbreakable hammer and you're immortal." America said lifting up a Thor comic and showing it to him.

"Oh! This is so cool! I have all of these sexy muscles!" France said grabbing his chest. America rolled his eyes.

"Please send in the next person..." America said, picking up another comic and looking through it.

"Ohhh, mister serious! You should come by my place after your work" France said winking at America, who ignored his advances as usual. France walked out of the room and told Belgium to go in. She threw the door open and marched up to America, who barely acknowledged her.

"Hey there Belgium..." America said, fiddling with some comics.

"Shut it fatass! I wanna know my powers! Now!" America rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Okay... You're Spider-woman. You have super strength, you can lift about seven tons, unless can fly..." America said, looking up from one of his comics.

"Yea I can! What does that have anything to do with anything!" America rubbed his temple.

"If you can fly, it means your even stronger than I thought. Your also immune to poisons and toxins, you can can stick to just about any surface and you have immense stamina and durability. Not only that you can emit a pheromone that attracts males and repulses women." Belgium raised her eyebrow.

"Like I would need that to attract men." She said smirking smugly. America blankly agreed, but Belgium saw it as sarcasm. "What was that! You don't think I'm pretty!" America sighs.

"I never said that..." America said putting his comics in order for the next person.

"You implied it though!" She said, walking behind the desk and up to America.

"No I did not Spider-Belgium, now please send in the next person..." Belgium's face turned completely red.

"You think you can insult me and just send me out the door! Now I'm gonna kick your ass! I'm not afraid of your shield and England isn't here to save you this time!" Belgium said raising her fist and swinging at the Captain, only to hit nothing but air. She looked to the left of her to see a white star. America smashes her in the face with his shield, sending her flying over the desk (thankfully missing his comics).

"Please desist Spider-Belgium." America said standing up straight and holding his shield up. Belgium roars in anger and jumps at Captain America, only for him to the captain slam his shield down on her head mid lunge. She slams down on the ground hard enough to shake the whole UN. Outside a few people in the front of the line tried to peer into the room, but the door quickly flew open. America stood in the doorway with Belgium over his shoulder. "Scarlet Romano? Please take Spider-Belgium to her seat, she got a bit rowdy and I had to subdue her." He said to Romano as he took Belgium out of his hands.

"W-what happened?" Romano said, surprisingly calm.

"She tried to attack me, so I knocked her out, she'll be fine in about an hour or two..." America said, while waving in Hungary and Austria.

"Uhhh... ok..." Scarlet Romano said, turning around and taking Belgium to her seat.

"You two gonna get your info together?" America said, walking back into the office and sitting on his chair.

"Yes, and I will defend Sir Austria to the death if you plan on doing what you did to Belgium to him." She said, standing in between America and Austria.

"No, as long as Austria doesn't do anything freaking stupid like Belgium." He said smiling at them. Hungary relaxed her stance and followed him. Austria sat while Hungary stood behind him.

"Awww, you gave the seat to her, what a sweet guy..." America said sarcastically as Austria ignored him. "Okay then, I see you have wings like an insect Hungary..." America said looking up at Hungary's enormous wings. "As for you Austria, your costume seems to support my theory." America said picking up an issue of The Avengers.

"What theory do you mean America?" Austria said, leaning forward.

"You are Hank Pym, and you Hungary are The Wasp." America said showing them the issue with their heroes on the cover.

"I see, so what powers do we have?" Austria said, leaning back in his seat

"You can shrink down to the size of an ant, and grow to the size of a giant. As for you Hungary, you can fly and shrink yourself down as well, you shoot bio-electric lasers from your hands or some kind of crap like that..." America said looking through the comic.

"That sounds really cool to be honest Al." Hungary said, looking at her hand.

"I do not believe he asked your opinion Elizaveta..." Austria said smugly as Hungary looked at the ground and America growled at him.

"I think you should leave now..." America said, looking at Austria dead in the eyes. He looked away and started to walk out.

"Assface" America mumble under his breath as Austria and Hungary walked out of the office. They looked over at Russia and tell him to go inside, with Belarus almost surgically attached to him.

* * *

><p>Well that's the first half :D<p>

Just wanted to update before everyone forgot about this fic XD

Hope you enjoyed

With Love,

~Disliked


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter guys!

It's up faster than I thought ._.

* * *

><p>Russia smiles and walks into the room while Belarus is wrapped around his waist. "Hello there America, might I say how lovely your shield is." Russia said politely.<p>

"Thanks dude, it's made of a freaky vibranium type deal mixed with metal." America said holding his shield out in front of him and showing it to Russia.

"Do you not think it is interesting Nataliya?" Russia said looking down at his sister.

"Da... Now tell us about our powers fatass!" Belarus said to him as America rolled his eyes.

"Well, you seem to look the same Russia..." America said looking through his comic books.

"Well, actually..." Russia said, closing his eyes.

"Actually what du-" But he was cut off by metal, slowly creeping up Russia's neck and encasing his whole body. "Whoa dude! That's awesome! You're the tin man himself. Colossus!"

"Is this good?" Russia said, looking over at his sister who had arms wrapped around his shoulders as he sat.

"Really good. As Colossus, you can completely turn your flesh into metal and you also have super strength and super durability." He said flipping through a copy of the X-men.

"That is interesting..." Russia said, looking at his hand.

"And what of me?" Belarus said, not looking at America.

"Well, if I go by your suit. I'm pretty sure your Black Widow..." America said, picking up a copy of The Avengers.

"Oh? So do I have any cool abilities?" She said, finally looking at America.

"Well you have a higher durability than most humans, and you have these taser wrist like things called 'The Widow's bite...' capable of generating over thirty thousand volts of electricity at a range of 20 feet, it can easily incapacitate any superhuman." America said, looking through another copy of The Avengers.

"That sounds pretty awesome..." Belarus said looking at her wrists. "So does Black Widow end up with Colossus?" She said letting go of Russia and clasping her hands together. America rolled his eyes and looked through a few more issues. He hits a certain page blushes instantly. "What is it America?" he said leaning closer to him.

"A-actually..." America said as his blush grew deeper. "Black Widow pursues a romantic relationship with..." He swallows hard and gets ready to be attacked. "With Captain America..." He put his shield in front of him and braces for impact, but nothing happened. He peered over his shield to see Belarus with a shocked and confused face. Belarus looked like she might start crying but she just turned around and walked out of the office.

"She took that better that I thought." Russia said looking behind him.

"Yea..." America said, putting his shield on his back.

"I will be leaving now America, Da?" Russia said standing up.

"Your not gonna go find her or anything?" He said putting his comics in order again.

"Nyet, she is a big girl, I am sure she will return to me eventually." He said walking out the door and waving in the next people. The door flies open and Switzerland steps in with Liechtenstein following behind him.

"AMERICA! If you and that shield of yours weren't so damn scary!" Switzerland said, his vigor and rage slowly fading away as he stood in America's heroic presence.

"I understand that you are upset about becoming all big and muscled." He said sarcastically as he flipped through a copy of The Punisher.

"I suppose..." He said, inviting his sister to take the seat in front of America.

"You're the Punisher dude, you have excellent hand to hand combat skills, you are a master of all firearms and... well not that much has changed except for your appearance." America said laughing as Switzerland shot him an unbelievably unhappy face.

"What about me ..." Lichtenstein said, blushing and looking away from him.

"Oh, Lilly, you have a really cool hero, you have X-23, a clone of Wolverine. You have all his powers, but your claws, which are retractable at your will, are the only part of you covered in Adamantium. Wolverine has his entire skeleton coated." America said smiling at Lichtenstein, who blushed deeper.

"C-claws?" she said, looking at her hand as she clenched her fist. Her claws shot out of her hand as she bent over in pain.

"Aw shoot, sorry, I shoulda told you it hurts when you take them out..." Switzerland growled at America as he chuckled uncomfortably.

"N-no...I'm fine..." She said sitting upright. "H-how come I only have two?" She said looking at her fully extended claws.

"Oh, because the third one is in your foot." He said pointing down.

"So this stuff is indestructible?" She said, examining her claws closer.

"Pretty much, very few things are stronger than Adamantium..." America said, while propping up his head on his hand.

"Is it stronger than that shield of yours?" Switzerland said, breaking his silence. America burst out laughing.

"Your kidding right? Adamantium is a failed project to recreate my shield. That was as close as they could get." America said pointing at X-twentysteins claws.

"Wow... is it really that strong?" She said looking over America's shoulder at his shield.

"Its the only way I can keep up with you super dudes." America said, smiling and knocking on his shield.

"W-what are Wolverine's powers again?" She said as America sighed.

"He has super enhanced sense of smell, and he has a ridiculous healing factor." America said to X-twentystein, who furrowed her eyebrows at her claws. There was a long silence before she spoke.

"So I can heal and smell good?" She said. This made America chuckle.

"Yep, pretty much." He said, before X-twentystein looked up at him.

"I-I feel... so... ack... I feel so angry!" She said as she stood up and went into an aggressive stance. Her eyes turned a crimson red as America reached for his shield.

"Whoa there little missy, how about we just relax..." He said standing up and putting his shield out in front of him.

"Hey, Lilly, lets just relax okay? Didn't you see what he did to Bel-" But it was too late, X-twentystein was already in a blood rage and was slashing Captain America's Shield.

"LETS SEE HOW STRONG THIS SHIELD REALLY IS!" She said jumping off his shield into the air. She kicks off the ceiling and flies down at the captain like a torpedo. America rolls backwards dodging her attack.

"America! What the hell is happening to her! Why is she like this!" Switzerland-Punisher said as he watched his sister try and claw at the captain.

"It her berserker fury! Basically, she has a certain scent that makes her flip out!" America said as he blocked the onslaught of attacks sent to him by X-twentystein. Just as she pulls back for an attack, America sees his opening and takes it. He ducks low and grabs her by her leg and arm as she swings at him. America lifts her up and slams her on the ground as hard as he possibly can, he follows up by pinning her to the ground with his shield. She roars and struggles but America has her pinned good.

"What the hell..." Switzerland said walking up to them. "How long does this crap last?"

"No idea..." As soon as he said this X-twentystein's breathing starts getting heavier. Her eyes go back to their normal color.

"W-w-what's happening..." She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Well hey there miss flips out and attacks Captain America at the drop of a hat..." America said, un-pinning her form the ground. "There must have only been a small amount of the trigger scent in the air... don't ask me what the scent is, because nobody knows..." he said as he put his shield on his back again.

"Why did I attack you ..." She said sitting up and wiping her eyes.

"Its not your fault Lilly, it's a scent that makes you very angry..." Switzerland said in an attempt to comfort his sister.

"Yea. Besides, your like the fourth person today to take a swing at me..." America said smiling and holding out his hand to X-twentystein. She blushed again and accepted his hand. "Alright you two, hit the road and send the next two people in..." America said smiling at them as they walked out. Next in the door was Japan.

"Hello America-san..." He said to him as he bowed and took his seat.

"Sup Japan! This whole superhero thing is pretty freakin' cool huh!" America said excitedly.

"I suppose, but I would really like more information on this character." Japan said pointing at his suit.

"Oh, cool dude, you're the Black Panther." America said showing Japan Black Panther fighting with The Avengers.

"I see. He is the one from Africa, Correct?" Japan said looking at the comic.

"Yea dude, He has his whole Vibraium suit thing, and that whole weird plant that he eats to give him super reflexes. Oh, and don't feed that plant to anyone else, its poisonous to anyone who isn't the Black Panther." America said as Japan got up and started to walk out.

"Yes America-san, I just wanted your confirmation is all, have a good day." Japan walked out and America rolls his eyes.

"He didn't even need me..." America said while chuckling. The next person in was Prussia. He decided it was a good idea to teleport behind Captain America and surprise him. As soon as he appeared behind him the captain spins around and smashes him in the head shit his shield.

"OW! You stupid fat bastard!" Deadprussia said as he picked himself up off the ground.

"Oh, sorry... but you should really never sneak up on me like that dude..." America said taking his seat again.

"Yea yea, Captain America is the coolest..." Prussia said also taking his seat.

"Dude, I just saw you teleport, and I know you read my comics, so you know what Deadpool's powers are, so why are you here?"

"Well most of the fangirls who read this want to see me, so I thought I would show up this chapter..." Prussia said looking at his nails.

"Riiiight, Deadpool has the ability to break the fourth wall..." Captain America said, organizing his comics.

"Man these voices in my head are really annoying... SHUT UP YOU STUPID BASTARDS!" Deadprussia yelled as the captain ignored him.

"I have a lot of countries to meet with, so if you don't mind?" America said pointing at the door.

"Ja Ja, I just wanted to give the readers something to touch themselves to..." He said as he teleported out of the room.

* * *

><p>So folks, just one more chapter of characters before we get the action rolling :D<p>

I know I said it was only gonna be two, but these things are a lot longer than I though they would be XD

Hope you enjoyed

With love,

~Disliked


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter six ladies! (Yea, I know you guys are all girls :P)

The next chapter tAoCA is ready for your reading pleasure! :D

This should be the last chapter of characters before we get into the action and romance like it says! (Can anyone say "rivalry for America's affection"?)

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is the next person?" America said, looking at the door. "They should be here already..."<p>

"But I am here!" A voice said from above him.

"Well hey there Petey!" Sealand was attached to the ceiling by his hands a feet.

"Hello to you too America! I must say how strange these powers you gave me are." Sealand said as he unstuck himself from the ceiling and landed in the seat in front of the desk.

"Strange? Why do you say that?" America said examining Sealand.

"Well, if I concentrate, I can like, warp into another dimension..." When he says this Sealand disappears into a puff of purple smoke.

"Brimstone?" America said, smelling the air. A second later He reappears on the ceiling again.

"See? Pretty cool huh? I also have a tail and blue skin! Well, except my face." Sealand dropped from the ceiling and showed off his tail. Then pulled up his sleeve to show America his skin.

"I see... Well I know which hero you are Petey. You're Nightcrawler..." America said, showing him a copy of the X-men with Nightcrawler on the cover.

"That's so cool!" Sealand said jumping up and down. "So I can fence and perform acrobatics and stuff!" He said excitedly.

"I suppose so..." America said smiling at him.

"That is really awesome! I'm gonna use my powers for good and save people and stuff!" Sealand said running around the desk to America and hugging him. "Thanks America! You're the best!" He squeezed America tight and then ran out of the office.

"Sweet kid. I hope more meetings go like that one..." America said putting his copy of the X-men back. After a few seconds a loud _POOF_ appeared in front of America at the chair. As the smoke cleared China sat in front of him.

"Ni hao America..." He said smiling at him.

"Sup China, nice cape bro..." He was wearing a large red cape that's collar came up so high it almost went over his head. America already knew who he was.

"Apparently I have become... what was it that that red suit jerk said... Doctor Strange?" America nodded his head and already knew he was talking about DeadPrussia.

"Yep, you are in fact sorcerer supreme. Doctor Strange." America said picking up issue number one ten of Strange Tales.

"That is interesting. So what can he do?" America would have done a spit take if he could.

"What can he do!" America had a liking for doctor strange as he reminded him of England. "Doctor Strange is one of the most powerful sorcerers in existence. Like most sorcerers, he draws his power from three primary sources: the invocation of powerful mystic entities or objects, the manipulation of the universe's ambient magical energy, and his own psychic resources. Strange's magical repertoire includes energy projection and manipulation, matter transformation, animation of inanimate objects, teleportation, illusion-casting, mesmerism, thought projection, astral projection, dimensional travel, time travel and mental possession, to name a few. The full range of his abilities is unknown." China was completely taken back.

"W-wow..." Was all he could come up with.

"Yea, the doc was my second favorite super hero, undoubtedly one of the most powerful heroes ever..." America smiled and put the comic books down.

"I already have a basic grasp of my powers Alfred, I just wanted to know my name, have a nice day." China said as he teleported out of the office.

"Send in the next person please!" America yelled. he blinked his eyes and sitting in front of him was Netherlands. He looked very upset.

"Hey captain fatass, did you beat up my sister?" He said with his legs crossed and his eyes closed.

"I had to subdue her beca-MPH!" He was cut off by a sharp pain in his mouth. He though he saw Netherlands get up, but it happened so fast.

"That's what you get for hitting Belgium you bastard!" He said, appearing to have still been sitting down.

"Okay, that's fine, I suppose I you know who your hero is then?" America said rubbing his mouth.

"Yep, Quicksilver. Your brother told me. He's in the other room helping you out in case you don't know. Silverlands said before standing up.

"So you just came here to punch me?" America said, rolling his eyes.

"Nah, I'm gonna go all the way, and kick your ass." He said as he hit Captain America again. He sent a barrage of punches at the captain, until he felt him grab his wrist.

"I'm getting REAL sick of everyone attacking me!" America said flipping Silverlands over and smashing him in the face with his shield. "Jeez..." America said as he picked Silverlands up and put him over his shoulder just as he did his sister. "Okay...' America said as he went all the way to Netherlands seat and placed him in it. "Next please?" Iron Iggy walked up to him.

"I'm pretty sure it was Greece but he's asleep..." America looked over at Greece. He was a dark shade of blue and he had claws...

"Holy crap dude, Greece is Beast... I'll just leave him a note, the dude looks so peaceful when he's a sleep." America said smiling and pinching his Greece's cheek. He quickly wrote that Beast could preform acrobatics and cling to many surfaces with his vice like grip. He also has enhanced strength, speed and durability. Not only that he should be be incredibly smart. America left the note in front of him. As soon as he got up to go back to the office he sees Turkey kick Beast-Greece over in his chair. He shakes his head. "Not cool dude..."

"You think I care!" He said, but his mouth didn't move. America looked closer. "Hey, I'm over here..." America turned around to see Turkey, but it said "No, over there!" He looked to the front of the UN to see Turkey again.

"Oh great, Turkey is Multiple Man." America said looking around and noticing about seven Turkies around him.

"I am? Can I do anything other than duplicate?" One said stepping closer to him, as two others kicked Greece.

"Yea! You have super strength and you absorb the knowledge of things your clones learned while they were split off! Now stop beating up Greece!" America said pulling out his shield.

"Its is okay America! I got it!" Greece was standing up with three clones in a head lock and two in a scissor grip between his legs.

"Okay, I don't want you two around each other for a while, Heroes shouldn't fight. It broke my heart to read the Civil War. So please try and be civil..." America said to Greece and Turkey. Greece let go of Multiple Turkey and he put himself back into one.

"Fine..." Multiple Turkey said as hey gave Greece a death glare.

"Fine" Greece said returning the glare. They both moved away from each other as America shook his head.

"Whew, this place looks pretty empty thanks to Matty's help. I think I can finally go get my comics and go home." America said putting his hands on his hips in triumph.

"Like, wait up, you totally forgot me dude!" Poland said from behind him.

"Oh, sup Poland." America said as Poland rushed up the stairs towards him. He was wearing a pair of red glasses, which was odd, but then again it was Poland.

"America. I like, wasn't wearing these glasses a few hours ago, then I was. But whenever I like, try to take them off, this happens!" He took off his glasses and looked at America. A large beam of red light showed from his eyes and America threw his shield in front of him. The powerful beam almost knocked America off his feet.

"ON! PUT THEM BACK ON!" America struggled out, holding off the beam.

"Like, okay." He said putting his glasses back on.

"Jeez dude! You coulda freaking killed me!" America said putting his shield on his back.

"Like what do I do?" Poland said adjusting his glasses.

"You can't do anything about it, you're Cyclops." America said, putting his hand on Poland's shoulder. "You can shoot the beam from your eyes, you can nail bad guys with it, but you can't control it sadly. The only way to keep it from firing constantly is with these glasses..." America though Poland would get upset but he smiled.

"Well I guess it's like, pretty cool, everything is a groovy shade of red!" Poland said happily. America smiled.

"I'm glad you like it, now get on outa here, I'm sure your pony is hungry." Poland nodded and walked off. America went back to his office and finished up the remaining countries waiting. He collected his comics before starting to go to the exit. On the way there, he could see Liechtenstein waiting at the door.

"?" She said, not looking at him.

"Whats up Lils? Hey where's Switzerland?" He said stopping to talk to her.

"He is probably on a flight, on his way back home..." She said, still not looking at him.

"Well how come your not with him?" He said walking closer to her.

"B-because...I want to be your Bucky!"

* * *

><p>ZOMGOSH! The plot thickens!<p>

Anyways, I hope you liked all the countries and their heroes in this chapter!

With Love,

~Disliked


	7. Chapter 7

Next chapter! Woot, we get to find out what Captain America thinks about X-twentyliechtensteinbucky (lol that one is just awful XD how about just X-23).

Not only that we get to see who her competition is gonna be :D

Later, we join the other part of our story, Belgium and England.

So, here we go ^_^

* * *

><p>"Y-you wanna what?" America said, completely flabbergasted.<p>

"Bucky is Captain America's partner or side kick r-right?" She didn't look at him and her face was completely red.

"Yea but... how do you know there isn't already a-" but she cut him off.

"I already checked with your b-brother, there isn't a Bucky..." she spoke quickly and nervously.

"Well, what about Switzerland..." America said holding his enormous box of comics.

"Well... I want to become stronger... so Switzerland doesn't have to protect me all the time...he said it was fine as long as I don't get hurt..." She said, pausing a few times.

"Oh... So why me then?" America honestly asked.

"Why? Y-y-y-your s-so strong a-a-and..." She was really struggling to complement him. America smiled and and tousled her hair.

"It's fine, I understand Lilly..." America put his hand back on the box he was holding.

"I know I'm weak Captain... but I want to train with you. " She said, she looked up at him and had steely determination in her eyes.

"Alright..." America said after a long pause.

"Yay!" Liechtenstein said, jumping up on the captain and hugging him.

"Ha ha ha, alright alright, that's enough..." He said smiling at her.

"Ahh!" Lichtenstein jumped off of him and blushed again. She looked like she was pumping steam from her ears.

"If you're gonna become my new Bucky. It's not gonna be easy. You're gonna have to go through vigorous training..." He said putting his box o' comics on the floor and folding his arms.

"Right! I'm gonna train my butt off! Nothing is gonna stop me from being strong!" Lichtenstein said pumping her fist in the air. America laughed, unknowing of the person who was watching them from afar.

"That little whore! She thinks she can just take America from me while I am not around! I am meant to be with him!" Belarus stood in the back the U.N hall she watched America and Lichtenstein talk, her anger and jealousy growing with each second they stood around each other. She walked up to them. "America?" She said to him as they turned around to address her.

"Hey there Belarus, you um... ran out during the meeting, I hope you're feeling okay..." It was America's turn to be nervous.

"I wanted to ask you something..." Belarus said, slowly losing her confidence.

"Um... Yea, whats up?" He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I... would like to try and become your Bucky..." America raised his eyebrows. He tried to speak but X-23 interrupted him.

"No way! I'm going to be his Bucky!" X-23 said, moving in between Belawidow and Captain America.

"So? What gives you any more right to be his sidekick?" Belawidow said, furrowing her eyebrows at her.

"Because **I** asked first! I'm not gonna let you take this!" X-twentystein said hunching over and balling her fist, getting ready to fight.

"What do you think you will do about it little Switzerland extension?" Belarus said with a smirk.

"WHAT!" That's when she snapped... the claws in her hands and the ones in her feet _shlinked _out of her. Belawidow pointed her wrist laser at X-twentystein and smiled.

"Alright, relax the both of you, right this second." America said stepping in between them. "I don't want you fighting, unless its a friendly spar. Now you put your wrists down and you retract your claws." Belawidow stood still and kept her arm in place while X-twentystein growled. "Okay, if you two fight right now, neither one of you is gonna get to be my Bucky..." America aid stepping back and folding his arms.

"N-no please, don't do that..." X-twentystein said as she stood up straight and backed away from Belawidow.

"I will behave if that is what it takes..." Belarus said putting her wrist down.

"Now... you both wanna be my Bucky, right?" America said with his eyes closed.

"Da..." Belawidow said sneering at X-twentystein.

"Yes..." X-twentystein growled at Belawidow.

"Okay... both of you are going to train with me." He said pointing his finger in the air.

"WHAT!" They said simultaneously.

"Yep, and I will chose who is the most deserving of the the position of Bucky." America said as he smiled.

"I guess that's fair..." X-twentystein said with a pout.

"That is fine by me..." Belawidow said narrowing her eyes at X-twenteystein. "I will squash you like bug..." Belawidow said with an evil, incredibly Russia-like smile.

"Hmph..." She said, turning away from Belawidow. America rolled his eyes.

"This is gonna suck..."

_**ELSEWHERE!**_

"Ugh... apparently this Iron bloke can't hold his drinks very well ether..." England said as he tried to walk off his hangover. He walked through the streets of London and looked around for somewhere to have tea.

"Ahhh, London, I love Iggy's buildings, there so... pointy..." Belgium said as she smiled and walked trough the streets of London. She looked across the street to see England himself, looking as miserable as ever. "Oh! Hiiiii Iggy!" Belgium said nosily.

"Oh look, it's Belgium." England said apathetically. "Hello there Belgium. Why have you come to visit my fair London today?" England said with not emotion still.

"Wellllll, I came to do some clothes shopping, maybe sight see a bit." She said smiling brightly at him. England just nodded. Then he stopped and smiled.

"I heard someone got there ass kicked by the old captain." He said with a smug smile.

"And who would that be?" She said narrowing her eyes.

"Only the girl who can fly and can lift ten tons can't beat a guy with a shield?" England said with a chuckle.

"Don't test me Iggy, I'll kick you ass!" She said angrily.

"Oh, like you kicked Captain America's, right?" England said as he laughed.

"Keep pushing me England, I'll smash your armour to pieces..." She said raising her fist.

"Hmph, whatever... you can't beat me! I'm Iron Man!" He said folding his arms and closing his eyes.

"HA! Whatever you say tin can." Belgium said smirking.

"Bet this tin can could kick your sorry ass..." He said poking her in the chest.

"Lets go then!" She said gritting her teeth.

"Alright! Its on Spider-loser!" He smiled and Belgium rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, just get your stupid armour so we can fight!" She said as she folded her arms.

"Okay then" England began to open his shirt.

"Ehh! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Belgium said as she blushed.

"Stop blushing moron, I'm trying to activate my armor." England said as he blushed as well.

"Oh... r-right" She said, still blushing.

"Alright..." People tended to stare at someone without a shirt, pressing on a strange machine in their chest in the middle of London. "C-crap... lets go somewhere with more space and less people who are easily disintegrated by lasers, hm?"

"Right..." She said, trying not to stare at shirtless England. They went over to Hyde park. A short travel for people who can fly. "So do you want to give up now or d-" But he was interrupted by a strong fist to the face. "BLOODY HELL! Give a guy a chance before you-" but Spider-Belgium punches him again and sends him flying to the ground. He looks up at her and points his hand to fire his Repulsor ray only to have Belgium in his face once again. She punches him in the stomach, sending his sliding across the park. He tries to get up, only to have Belgium grab his chest plate and dig her fingers into it, she lifts him up and begins to punch him in the face. Again and again, she assaults his helmet, soon, it begins to crack and chip, after Belgium breaks her blind fury, she looks on the bloody pulp that she had once called England.

"N-no, Iggy, I'm so sorry!" She said dropping him and looking at his destroyed helmet and face. Surprisingly, England smiles.

"Heh, I think... I think you won."

* * *

><p>Man, that chapter felt like a snooze fest... I gotta make these these things more exciting :

So, even if this chapter was super boring, I hope you enjoyed it :D

With love,

~Disliked


	8. Chapter 8

When we last left our heroes/nation-tans~, Iron Iggy was beat into a bloody pulp by Spider-Belgium and tensions grew between the wanna be Buckies X-twentystein and Belawidow!

Lets pick up where we left off last time, Iron Iggy and Spider-Belgium!

**Ready? _GO!_**

* * *

><p>Spider-Belgium picked Iron Iggy up off the ground and pulled a few wet naps from her purse and started to clean off his blood covered face. Suddenly a voice comes out from a part of Iggy's smashed helmet.<p>

"Heart rate dropping, minor blood loss, severe concussion. Contacting nearest hospital or other medical facility." A small ringing starts up.

"No no no you stupid piece of scrap metal! I'm gonna get in so much trouble if America finds out I jacked up Aurthur this bad!" Belgium pleaded with the voice in Iggy's helmet.

"Call terminated. Why do you suggest we do Miss Belgium?" The voice asked politely.

"I'll fix him up. Luxy has gotten into worse condition than this." Belgium said picking England up bridal style.

"Please collect the scraps of master Kirkland's helmet so that he can reassemble it later." The voice said in a said in its small robotic tone. Belgium let out a small sigh and put England down again. She took to the time to collect the shards of the helmet and put them in her purse before picking England up again and flying off to his place.

**_LATER! AT ENGLAND'S HOUSE!_**

"Please! Please! PLEASE!Be okay Iggy... I don't know if I could handle you dying... or another beating from Captain America."Belgium said sitting at England's bedside who looked like hell warmed over. After she said this she heard a small chuckle.

"You thought his last beating was bad, imagine what he'll do after he finds out we've been fighting AND you beat his best friend this bad." England smiled at her though his cut and bruised face.

"Arty! Please tell me you're okay!" Belgium said, trying her hardest to hold back tears. He sits up and holds his head.

"I'll tell you, I don't think this hang over is getting any better..." He said, trying to sit up, but doubled over in pain.

"I-Iggy no! Don't sit up! You'll only hurt yourself more..." She said touching his shoulder as he sat up.

"N-no, it's fine. I got beat worse than this when the little git rebelled...besides...It's my fault for being such a jerk to you..." He looked away from her. "Sorry..." He mumbled to the side.

"I-it's alright..." She said, also looking away, her face heating up. As soon as she blushed she stood up and started waling out the room "I-I-I Think I hear your phone Iggy!" She said nervously, hiding behind his wall out of sight.

"What in the bloody hell was that all about?" He said, sitting up and wincing from the pain.

**_MEANWHILE! AT THE CAPTAIN'S HOUSE!_**

"This is gonna be awesome!" Captain America said, taking the tarp off his grill. The girls sat on his patio furniture. sitting on opposite sides of the table glaring at each other. "I can't wait to start grilling! Burgers and ribs and steak and hotdogs!" He smiled happily, starting up the grill. "Alright dudes, just wait out here while I go gt the meat. Also, if you're gonna fight, remember it has to be a friendly spar. You also have to get my permission first so I can make sure no one is fighting dirty!" He said, becoming surprisingly serious. They both nodded in unison, never taking their eyes off each other. The Captain walked back inside and as soon as he did the fur started flying. X-twentystein gritted and slowly slid her claws out of her hands. Belawidow toyed with her widow's bite and it crackled with electricity.

"Why did you have to come here and ruin everything! I want to get stronger! You just have a crush on the Captain!" X-twentystein growled, hunching over a bit.

"Oh? And you do not?" She said, blushing a bit. X-twentystein blushed as well, but stood up and spoke a little louder.

"You don't even like the Captain! You just think I'm gonna 'steal' him away from you!" She said, showing off her super hearing. Belawidow blushed deeper.

"I think he's cute..." She said looking to the side.

"You'll just manipulate him!" She said balling her fist and staring daggers at the platinum haired girl across from her.

"I will give him nothing but love and affection." She said coldly, dropping her blush.

"No you wont!" The blonde picked up the table and threw it across the yard, pouncing at Belawidow. She quickly fell on her back and kicked her over her head, tossing her to the other side of the yard. She pulls her silenced nine millimeter from her ankle holster and fires three shots right into X-twentystein's face. She got up, clutching her face and yelling at the top of her lungs. A few seconds later, three metal objects fall into her hands, the bullets spat out of her head. She gets up and roars loudly, pouncing on Belawidow, pinning her to the ground and raising her claw over her about to tab her in the chest. As soon as that happened, the Captain walks out holding a large plate of various meats. He looked over for a second, and let out a long sigh.

"Both of you. On the chairs. NOW." He commanded. They both quickly scurried to their seats, Lichtenstein putting the table back in it's place. "Good..." he said putting meat on the grill with a small hiss. "Now. Like it or not, you two are a team. We all are. If I catch you two fighting again. I'm taking your Widow's bite and as for you X-23... let's just say yours will be a lot more painful. So lets try to not let tempers flare?" He turned around to them and smiled. The both shivered in their seats.

**_LATER!_**

"Ahhh~! That was a great meal..." The captain said, picking his teeth with a tooth pick.

"Da, why is it that Engla- excuse me, Iron Man always makes fun of your food?" Belawidow said, looking into her compact and reapplying her lipstick.

"He's just sore about his food being crud is all." He smiled and laughed a bit.

"I agree mister America, what Iron Man says about your food is all wrong, that was delicious." she said, cleaning her mouth with a napkin. America smiled.

"Well, I can grill well, but really Iron Man just likes insulting me..." he smiled and stood up. "I don't know about you girls but it's super late and I think it's time to hit the sack." He let out a yawn and rubbed the back of his head.

"Where will we be sleeping, Captain?" America froze in place. He didn't have a guest room and his couch was too small both girls. Not only that it seemed really impersonal.

"Well, I guess you two could sleep in my bed with me." As soon as he said this they both turned bright red and started making small whimpers.

"Y-you want us to sleep-" Belawidow started.

"-In you b-bed with you?" X-twentystein continued. The Captain looked confused.

"Yea, sure, why not?" He smiled and looked at them. The both nodded quickly.

"That's fine!" X-twentystein said.

"Not a problem at all!" Belawidow said right after her.

"Good! Well, I'm gonna go brush and change into the PJs, you guys should probly do the same." He got up, leaving the two of them in the backyard, blushing furiously.

"H-he wants us to sleep in the bed with him!" X-twentystein yelled.

"I know!" Belarus giggled.

"Alright, you can't go touching him." She said, suddenly getting a bit serious.

"I was going to tell you the same..." Belawidow smirked and stood up. "Well I think I will go to bed...see you there." she winked and smirked a bit. The blonde rolled her eyes, standing up as well. The walked to the bathroom, each tossing the other a glare every now and then.

"I am going to use the bathroom first." Belawidow said, putting her hand on the door.

"Like hell you are!" X-twentystein growled, already drawing her claws.

"Giiiirls! Don't make me come out there." Captain America said from inside the bathroom. The both froze in place, X-23 retracting her claws. After a while the Captain stepped out of the door. "Alright, who was the best behaved today..." He said looking at both of them and putting his hand on his chin. The both looked up at him, hoping they would be picked, as if getting into the bathroom first would make them Bucky. "Hmmm, Lilly..." He said pointing at her. She pumped her fist in the air. "Now Bela, please stop antagonizing her?" He said smiling knowingly.

"Yes sir..." she groaned, putting on a sour face.

"Alright..." he smiled, tousling her hair. She smiled back as he walked away. She looked over at X-23 and shot her a death glare, she winked and stuck her tongue out, closing the door. She picked up the toothbrush she brought from home and started up, thinking about the whole day. It was a lot to take in. Not only was she now a super hero, so was every other country. Then she found out about how strong and courageous America was. She rinsed, waling out the bathroom and letting Belarus in, as she scoffed at her. She was really tired, she didn't feel like retaliating. Awhile later, America laid in bed, already asleep, having enough room on his sides for both of them. They both stood over him, blushing deeply, too afraid to get in the bed with him. Finally, Belarus swallowed hard and pulled up the sheets, slowly lying next to him. As soon as she did X-23 followed, moving to the other side and lying next to him. The blushed and made small whimpers, both of their hearts beating a mile a minute. Eventually Belawidow managed to get to sleep, Lilly remained awake. She thought she would try something. She moved her hand over the Captain's chest, reaching up to his shoulder and pulling her head up on his chest. She blushed as she cuddled into him. As soon as she started to nod off she felt another hand reach over and grab America's other shoulder. She woke up and looked across to see Bela with an insanely unhappy look.

"I said no touching!" She whispered.

"Well I couldn't get to sleep!" She said blushing.

"Well now neither can I!" Belawidow said, also snuggling into the Captain's chest. The both stared at each other, slowly starting to nod off. After awhile they all laid there. Both the girls sleeping on the captains chest.

* * *

><p>Whew! That was a cute chapter~!<p>

Sorry it took so long i've been very busy, but if you're still reading I promise to update more often now that I have some free time~! XD

Lets hope our heroes and settle their differences and work as a team. Who knows what kind of... challenges they'll face...

With foreshadowing,

~Disliked


	9. Chapter 9

HEY GUYS~! The adventures are back! I'm in a writin' mood tonight and I think you guys should have some love~! Last time we left our heroes they were recovering from a nasty beating and cuddling together in bed after a nice barbeque. But little do they know that a storm is brewing on the horizon...

**_LIVE AND LET DIE! FIGHT!_**

* * *

><p>The sun shown on the Captain's face in the early morning, he yawned and rubbed his eyes. He tried sitting up but he had the weight of...something on his chest. He looked down to see the girls. With a shake of his head he quickly slips out from under them, he leaves them to cuddle with each other. He silently sneaks off to go make breakfast for all of them. He lets out a long yawn when he gets a safe distance away from them, scratching the back of his head, still not used to all the muscle mass on his body. He smirks, walking into his kitchen and taking out the eggs. He put them on the table and pulls out the sausage, then the bacon and the bread, then the pancake mix, the waffle mix and the the oranges, then his juicer. "Hell yea, this is gonna be awesome..." he said smirking. Back in the room the girls cuddled cutely with each other, Belawidow waking up with a cute yawn and looking over, hoping to see the captain. The Captain then heard a loud scream followed by a second loud scream. He jumps into action, snatching his shield from the mantle (which he had kept his previous fake Captain America shield on) pouncing in the room in only a white t-shirt and boxers. He lands next to the bed, holding his shield out in front of him and peering over it, only to see the girls growling at each other, tossing around on the bed, furiously tugging each others hair and rolling around on the bed, both blushing as the tried to keep from really attacking each other in the captains bed.<p>

"глупый регенерирующим шлюха!" (Stupid regenerating slut) Belarus yells after, giving Lichtenstein a stern headbutt in the nose, obviously breaking it, only for it to heal right after.

"Das schmerzt immer noch du!" (that still hurts you know!) she yells back, giving her hair a stern yank so she couldn't headbutt her again. Needless to say Captain America was not happy. He grabs Lichtenstein by the neck of her night gown and Belarus by the collar of her silk pajamas. Both of them still clawing at each other, he pulls them farther away from each other. They look up at him at the same time, to see utter disappointment in his eyes.

"I don't think this is working out..." he says softly, still the same look plastered on his face. "I'm going to send you two back to your brothers." they both brought up frowns instantly.

"N-No Alfred, please!" Belarus said, looking up and him. "I can behave myself! Please do not send us back!" she gave him the most pitiful look possible.

"J-Ja! Do not get mad at me, it vas Belajerk's fault!" she said scowling at her.

"Nyet! I was only just waking up! You we're the one attacking people without warning!" she fired back, swinging at her again.

"NO! IT WAS YOU!" She screamed back, clawing at her, and growling more.

"That's enough." he said softly, both of them hushing up. "How about we all just go and relax with some breakfast?" he places them down gently. He picks up his shield and walks to the mantle and putting his shield back on it. They soon made their way to the kitchen, the girls sitting down at the table, watching the captain's mood improve as he began cooking. He smiled as he put the waffle batter in the waffle maker, the pancakes on the griddle, the eggs on the frying pan, the bacon on another frying pan and just about every other breakfast food you could possibly think of. Lichtenstein smiled, but Belarus did not.

"H-Hey Alfred, you and stabby over here never get fat, but me on the other hand..." she frowned as he placed more and more food on his table.

"Well...then you don't have to stuff your face dude, just eat as much as you want and me and Lills will eat the rest..." he said plainly.

"Ja~! All by ourselves~!" she teased, looking over at her. "Don't worry! You can get into the shower first." she said, smirking smugly, looking a bit too much like Prussia. Belarus growled, sneering at her.

"F-Fine! Whatever! I did not want to eat anything anyway!" she slammed hand on the table and stood up turning around and beginning to walk out of the kitchen. The captain sat down at the table and nudged X-twentystein, giving her a look that said. 'don't be such a jerk!'. She sighed heavily and choked out her words a bit.

"N-Natalia...please stay und eat with us..." she said, looking away and blushing. Belarus kept her head turned, but only to hide her smile. She slapped on her usual frown and turned around.

"F-Fine...but only because you asked nicely..." she could frown but she couldn't hide her blush. She sat at the table and took a bit of bacon and some scrambled eggs, along with toast. America and Lilly had just about everything that America had made, looking as if they had eaten their weight in breakfast food. After Breakfast they all stood at the bathroom door, towels over their shoulders.

"Sleeping in the same bed as you guys is one thing, but I don't think your brothers would appreciate me bathing with you..." he said, blushing and looking at the ceiling. The girls looked over to the sides, avoiding eye contact with each other. "C-Crap dudes! I totally forgot we have a meeting today! Alright little doggies! We need to get along!" he sprints off down the hall. "You two take a bath! and you both better be finished by the time I pick out our clothes! Move!" He turned a corner and ran into the room, leaving the girls standing at the bathroom.

"S-So you know what we need to do right?" Belawidow said, blushing and looking at the ground.

"J-Ja..." She nodded, blushing even more. They walked into the bathroom together, tossing their towels on the toilet seat, Lilly getting undressed and Belarus starting up the water.

~.

"Oh! England! You're feeling well enough to walk?" Belgium got up from her couch where she was watching T.V, she was watching some American cartoon about ponies. She watched England pitfully limp his way to her bathroom.

"I'm bloody fine! Leave me alone woman! You're not my wife!" It took him a while to realize what he had just said. He blushed deeply, as did Belgium. England quickly shook it off.

"J-Just let me help you!" she said, putting his arm over her shoulders. England growled a bit in frustration.

"Are you gonna hold my willy for me too!" Yet again, only until he had said this did he notice how incredibly awkward it was to say something like that. Leaving them both completely red.

"I-I'm sure you can handle that..." she said bluntly, walking him over to the bathroom. She shuts the door behind him and waits impatiently. Yet again she blushes as she hears the water splashing, finally it stopped and England made a few small grunts before a loud thump came from the bathroom followed by a loud yelp from England. "IGGY! She screamed, grabbing the door knob, only to have Iron Iggy yell at her from the bathroom.

"N-NO DON'T COME IN YOU GIT!" but it was too late, she charges in to see him huddle over on the floor, facing the door from the ground, completely exposed.

"Ahhhh! I'm sorry!" she screamed, covering her eyes and turning red again. England tried his best to hide himself, but only causing more bodily pain. She tried to leave, but England protested.

"N-No please...h-help..." he mumbled quietly, despite his pride telling him that he didn't need it. Belgium was completely shocked, she did her best to get over to him and help pick him up without looking at his naked self. She stood him up and pulled his pants up the rest of the way, stopping so he could button up. She uncovered her eyes, to see he was blushing just as much as she was. "mernk you..." he mumbled, looking away. Belgium couldn't help but smile, taking his arm and putting it over her shoulders again.

"How about we what that weird cartoon with the little horses?" she said smiling at him. "It has unicorns~!" she said, looking a bit girly.

"I-I'd like that..." Iron Iggy light up but quickly turned his face when he noticed how excited he got. Spider-Belgium giggled as he brought him to the couch. "Don't forget, we have a meeting with The Captain and his Bucikes." He said, grunting a bit as they sat on the couch.

"C-Crap...he's gonna kill me isn't he?" she said swallowing hard. England nodded.

"Yes he is my dear..."

* * *

><p>WHEW~! Sorry if that chapter was a bit lackluster and action less. But soon!<p>

Soon they'll come...they'll swarm in flocks...they'll be here...

_**THE VILLIANS.**_

__With love,

Disliked~


	10. Chapter 10

Too long...

Far too long.

_**LET YOUR FISTS DO THE TALKING!**_** FIGHT!**

* * *

><p>Iron England grumbles. "Belgium! I think I'm well enough to get myself dressed!" he said, looking much better than before. He could stand up on his own and didn't need assistance walking around. After all, he really only suffered a concussion. Belgium ignores him as she buttons up his shirt.<p>

"But I don't want to take any chances like that bathroom incident. It's my fault you're like this, I should be the one to help you." she responds sternly. Iron Iggy rolls his eyes.

"Yes well, I instigated the fight I suppose. I don't think I deserve any less." he says, looking a little remorseful. Belgium sighs.

"Well I took it too far." she frowns, as she begins to tie his tie, looking quite a lot more like a wife than a caretaker. England sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Why bother even dressing me? I'm just gonna do this." He stands with his arms outstretched and looks up and in a instant pieces of his armor all fly onto his body and clasp together with small puffs of smoke. "That is so god damn bloody awesome." he says grinning under his mask and clenching his fist. "Anyways, yes, no one is going to see me. I'll be wearing this." Belgium stands with her arms folded and rolls her eyes.

"Are you done? Good, now I need to do my hair so we can go." Scarlet Bell walks off and Iron Iggy sighs flopping into a nearby armchair. He rigged his T.V to be controlled by the holograms in his helmet.

"You weren't invited you know." he mumbles.

"Don't care!" she replies from the other room. Iggy rolls his eyes under his helmet.

"Fine just... don't get _Captain Alfred_ angry again. Let's also try and keep the fact that you beat me to a bloody pulp a secret too, alright? I don't need to break up a fight between you, his new sidekicks, that I'm sure are only attracted to his muscles and Canadareine." Belgium shivers in the other room, not wanting to be on the receiving end of all THAT.

"Good idea."

The girls and Cap pile into his car. Cap himself was obviously disappointed that he didn't get Captain America's motorcycle when he transformed, but he had his own cars and motorcycles anyway so he just shrugged it off. The girls immediately go for the front seat."I want to sit in the front seat!" Belawidow said shoving the smaller country a bit, who stood stern.

"I want ze front seat! Germany is not ze only person you would not like when angry!" she says trying to push back. Cap sighs as the girls fight over the front seat.

"Technically it SHOULD go to Bel because she's older." Cap sighs, Lil immediately goes to protest only to have Cap hold his hand up to silence her. "But I don't think I want things to work that way, so you can both sit in the back seat." Both the countries grump and grumble as they take the back seats of the mustang. It was a bright red one at that and they were just thankful that they weren't driving around in a giant American flag. "Alright ladies, mission briefing time. We're on our way to the UN for a brief meeting with the former allies and axis. Despite being super neutral during that conflict, your brother is gonna show up too... I'm pretty sure he just wants to make sure you're okay." Cap smiles and X-twentystine smiles at the thought of seeing her brother again, even though it had really only been a small amount of time since she had last seen him. Belarus just scowls and folds her arms in the back seat next to her. "We're just going to go over any new things that might have happened involving powers, crimes and our ability to manage them." The girls nod in unison as Cap starts the car and peels out of the driveway. Belarus sighs, looking out the window.

"Big brother, I wonder if you have missed me at all while I have been gone." she mumbles to herself. Despite her stern desire to take Captain America... mostly to take him from X-twentystine, she still couldn't help but think about her brother. She shakes her head, she had to keep focused and keep on trying to win Cap's heart. It shouldn't be that difficult, right? Lilly on the other hand was rocking back and fourth and humming to herself, looking quite adorable. Belarus looks at her only to be disgusted by her complete and utter sweetness. It made her sick that someone could be so sweet and cute. She lets out an angry little sigh before looking out the window. Cap just focused on driving, which he was almost done doing as the UN building was in sight.

"We're here girls." he says as he parks the car, both of them mumbling 'we have eyes.' at the same exact time. Most people would smile or something like that after something like that, but these two only shot the other a quick glare before following the Captain into the building. They make their way to the meeting room where everyone is already there, as they were quite late. Colossus Russia, Thor France, Iron Iggy, Punisher Switzerland, Hulk Germany who has apprently learned to control himself better as the Hulk seeing as he's already pre-transformed, Spider-Italy, Jablackpanter (lol), Doctor China and for some reason an empty seat. X-twentystine immediately rushed over to give her brother a hug, causing him to smile for the first time since he had been there. But there was an extra person too, it seemed Scarlet Belgium has joined today. Cap raises an eyebrow. "Miss Scarlet Belgium, hello. May I ask why you're here? I don't remember inviting you, not that I mind though." he says politely. Belgium frowns a little and folds her arms.

"I'm here as England's guest..." the moment she said a blush creeps onto her face. Belawidow and X-twentystine smirked, not to mention Thor France let out his signature laugh.

"Ohhh~? A guest, hm?" he laughs once more, swinging his hammer lazily before looking at England. "I did not know you and miss Belgium had such a... close relationship." Iron Iggy growls.

"Sh-shut your mouth you wanker! We're not close! Not like your perverted, foggy, Asgardian mind thinks anyway!" Iggy had been brushing up on his comics while on bed rest. France laughs s'more and begins singing.

"Iggy and Belgium sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-SACREBLEU!" His last letter is interrupted by a laser to the face, causing him to fall back in his chair. England laughs and Spider Belgium frowns, folding her arms. The others sit and watch, very used to England and France's bickering, but it usually didn't have as much lasers as France throws Mjolnir right at Iron Iggy's chest, breaking his chair and sending him across the room.

"England!" Belgium shouts, looking over at him. France just laughs.

"It was only a love tap~!" he says, laughing afterwards. England gets up and holds his head.

"Bloody frog!" he shouts, getting up and holding out his arm, which has a missile that comes out of his forearm primed and ready. It fires and for a moment it seems like it hit! But not France. Captain America intercepts, holding his shield out to block to missile.

"That's enough Iron Man. You too Thor. You two are friends and heroes and you should behave as such." he says in a stern manner, causing both of them to look a tad bit ashamed of themselves. France sighs and gets up, walking over to Iron Iggy and holding his hand out for him. England begrudgingly accepts, Thor pulling him up onto his feet.

"Wanker." He mumbles as he gets himself the empty chair only for it to yell! They all look over to see none other than Canadareine!

"Ow! Why did you do that England?" he says as X-twentystine goes to help him up.

"Goodness, my apologies Canada. I didn't even know you were here." The country is soon assulted with 'nither' did I's from everyone in the room, including Doctor China and Germany Hulk, much to his dismay.

"Not even the guys who can see ghosts can see me? China, don't you have the all seeing eye of aggamotto!?" China nods, which causes Canadareine to sigh deeply. "It's not fair." He says getting to his feet with the help of X-twentystine.

"If it is any consolation , I smelled you when I walked in." she smiles sweetly at him which lifts his spirits a bit. He pats her head gently.

"It is." As he says this Russia is standing by the window.

"Excuse me Alfred, I hate to interrupt such a fun time but, are you perhaps filming for some kind of movie nearby?" he says, turning to him with a smile. Cap raises an eyebrow.

"Ah, not that I recall." he says frowning and looking at the other.

"I see." he looks out the window again. "So, may I ask what that large fleet of odd looking ships in your waters are?" Cap looked floored for a moment. He rushes over to the window.

"Large fleet of..." he sighs deeply. "This... I... those are Hydra ships." he scowled deeply. He didn't think that stupid monkey paw would bring villains here too! He had enough to deal with just trying to get these guys to cooperate for thirty seconds without attacking each other, let alone trying to get the to fight people. He takes a deep breath. "It looks like we're gonna have to cut this meeting short people, apparently Hydra is invading. Now, I'm not one to ask you to defend my country for me but Hydra is not just a threat to me, they just chose to attack here first... why, I don't know, but we are going to find out and shut them down! If we don't stop them, any one of your countries and your people could be in danger next! Are you with me!?" They get out of their seats, Colossus Russia turns his flesh to metal, Doctor China points his finger at the large window, making it disappear for an exit, Germany Hulk roars which scares Spider-Italy, Japanter, X-twentystine and Canadareine all draw their claws, Thor swings his Mjolnir around fast enough to make electricity crackle around it while Iron Iggy's armor sends a pulsing glow through the seems of the armor, Scarlet Belgium takes flight and Belawidow frowns but takes a fighting stance either way. Captain Alfred grins. "Man I've always wanted to say this...

**_AVENGERS_ ASSEMBLE!"**

* * *

><p>Awwwww yeah, shit's going down.<p>

With love,

~Disliked


End file.
